


Corriendo por tu vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Arguing, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 02, Trapped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No entiendo la relación, tratas de todas maneras de sobrevivir al terror que alguien pueda descubrir como mataste a Shales, y por el contrario dejas todos estos cadáveres detrás de ti... tal vez no fue un bache en el camino, tal vez no estaba sólo seguro de hacer lo correcto sacando de las calles un hombre como a Shales. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Descubriste cuánto te gusta tener el poder de quitar la vida a alguien?”





	Corriendo por tu vida

**Corriendo por tu vida**

Estaba harto de escapar, Michael.

Llevaba días haciéndolo, y llevaba días que no se tomaba un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba realmente haciendo.

Tenía miedo de Alexander Mahone.

No porque era él que lo estaba persiguiendo, no porque no presagiaba nada bueno en esa persecución que se había vuelto ya en carnicería, sino porque había algo en él que no lo convencía.

Parecía estar dentro de su cabeza.

Siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando, precedía sus jugadas, sabía dónde se habría dirigido y estaba allí esperándolo, y Michael se decía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo antes que la suerte se diera vuelta, antes que acabara corto de planes por la huida y tuviera que rendirse frente al inevitable.

Gila era su última esperanza de lograr.

Cuando se había dado cuenta que lo había encontrado allí también, había tenido gana de pararlo y preguntarle como demonio lo hubiera hecho, como comprendiera siempre tan bien sus procesos mentales, como pudiera haber tenido éxito de prever hasta ese punto todas sus jugadas.

Pero había escuchado el sentido común y había tratado de escaparse de él, había tratado de no morir como un animal cazado.

Habría sido todo inútil, si hubiera tenido éxito de atraparlo.

Iba a morir con una bala clavada en la espalda o en la nuca, iba a morir como Abruzzi y Tweener, iba a morir sin tener tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y habría abandonado todos los que tenía que ayudar, e iba a dejarlos solos preguntándose cuales fueras sus intenciones, cual fuera su plan para dejar el país sin que nadie obstaculizara su camino.

Iba a dejarlos en mano a Mahone, que en cuanto alcanzados los habría...

Suspiró, pasándose las manos en la cara una y otra vez, tratando de borrar esas imágenes de la mente.

No podía permitirse de vacilar, ahora no.

Trataba de pensar rápidamente, algo que siempre había tenido éxito de hacer bajo presión, pero estaba como si la presencia del federal lo inhibiera, como si todo lo que le ocurría tenía que ser pronto descartado, porque estaba seguro ya que el hombre tuviera éxito de entenderlo aunque sin indicios.

Si no hubieran estado en esa situación, estaba casi seguro que lo habría encantado la mente de Alexander Mahone, la manera como tenía éxito de analizar la suya como si fuera algo normal y al alcance de todos.

Cuando tuvo éxito de literalmente enjaularlo, no se sintió mejor.

Lo miraba sin decir una palabra, y no tenía éxito de pensar de manera coherente, algo que le pasaba tan raramente que no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

El agente le sonrió, sarcástico, las manos apoyadas contra la rejilla de la verja, tratando de ocultar un temblor que Michael no pudo evitar de notar.

No estaba bien, Mahone, pero Michael no se pudo alegrar tampoco de eso.

No quería que ser un fugitivo lo hiciera el tipo de persona que disfruta los males ajenos, porque nunca había sido en su naturaleza y porque no iba a serlo ahora, no importaba lo que representaba ese hombre.

“Ambos sabemos cómo va a acabar, Michael.” le dijo Mahone, mirándolo directamente en los ojos mientras él rehuía de su mirada, poco interesado en lo que tenía que decirle.

Ya no importaba.

“Si esperas de verdad que matarnos todos uno tras uno va a ayudarte a dormir de noche, soy muy feliz por ti. Pero estoy seguro que no sea tan simple, ¿verdad?” tomó aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No entiendo la relación, tratas de todas maneras de sobrevivir al terror que alguien pueda descubrir como mataste a Shales, y por el contrario dejas todos estos cadáveres detrás de ti... tal vez no fue un bache en el camino, tal vez no estaba sólo seguro de hacer lo correcto sacando de las calles un hombre como a Shales. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Descubriste cuánto te gusta tener el poder de quitar la vida a alguien?”

Alex le sonrió, de esa sonrisa típica de quien cree de tener la situación bajo control, algo que dadas las circunstancia Scofield encontró absurda.

“¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Qué el hecho de haber salvado a tu hermano de la silla eléctrica te haga un héroe?” preguntó, sarcástico. “¿Qué te haga un héroe haber dejado evadir de prisión Bagwell o Abruzzi? No parece que seas tan mejor que mí, Michael.”

No le gustaba la manera como parecía tan cómodo llamándolo con su nombre, ni le gustaban sus alusiones.

Su mente lo había ya atormentado bastante por lo que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

“Lo que hice, lo hice por Lincoln. Tú mataste a dos hombres porque todos los demás ignoraran el hecho que eres un asesino exactamente como los que tendrías que atrapar. Pues sí, perdóname si creo que ser mejor que ti, _Alex_.” le dijo, con una confianza que no sentía, pero que tenía que ser bueno a fingir. “Trataste esta persecución como si fuera una disputa familiar, como si fuera algo personal por ti, sino que algo que no es asunto tuyo. Estas combatiendo una guerra que no es la tuya, y nadie hesitará a dejarte atrás cuando ya no van a necesitarte.”

El federal levantó una ceja, frunciendo los labios, mientras la respiración aceleraba y el temblor se hacía más evidente.

“Tú no sabes lo que significa cazar a un hombre como a Shales. ¿De verdad merecía vivir?”

“Seguro que no era tu derecho elegir si mereciera morir. Exactamente como no es tu derecho matarnos sólo para salvar la placa que llevas.”

Estaban ambos perdiendo los estribos, Michael lo sabía.

Y otra vez se asustó, porque aunque ahora el hombre no pudiera dispararle por el propano, sabía bien que no iba a ser la última vez que se encontraban, y sabía qué la vez siguiente Mahone no iba a titubear por un segundo antes de apretar el gatillo para matarlo.

O, peor, matar a Lincoln o alguien más de quien le importaba.

“Pues mátame.” murmuró Alex, quitando las manos por la rejilla y abriendo los brazos como si se estuviera ofreciendo. “Mátame, Michael, y vas a tener una cosa menos de que preocuparte. Mátame, y a lo que será elegido en mi lugar le tomará un poco de tiempo para llegar a las mismas conclusiones a que llegué yo. Para leer a través de esos tatuajes que tienes en el cuerpo. Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesitas para huir y salvar a tu hermano y a la doctora. Anda.” lo provocó.

Michael no tuvo sombra de deuda, y sabía qué su seguridad era lo a que apuntaba el federal.

Porque tenía razón, porque lo conocía mejor que creyera, porque había dejado un rastro entre sus tatuajes y sus acciones que Mahone había visto.

Sabía qué no iba a matarlo porque no era un asesino, sabía qué para salvar a Lincoln había llegado a fingir un atraco a un banco y a dejarse echar en Fox River, pero que nunca iba a rebajarse al punto de quitarle la vida a un hombre.

Rechinó los dientes, mirándolo en aire neutral y despreciando todo lo que representaba, despreciando los que lo habían enviado a matarlos y despreciando ese aire desdeñoso con que creía de asustarlo, cuando lo único que lo aterrorizaba en ese momento era fracasar en la tentativa de proteger su familia, proteger a su hermano y a LJ, y proteger a Sara.

“No puedes, ¿verdad?” siguió Alex, llevando de vuelta los brazos frente a sí, la cara cerca de la rejilla. “No puedes matarme porque no eres alguien que hace algo así, porque ambos sabemos qué no eres un criminal. Sólo eres alguien que eligió de arruinarse la vida por un hermano que siempre fue un presidiario.” sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Voy a ganar yo al final, Michael. Voy a ganar, y voy a tomar de vuelta mi libertad, y voy a dormir sereno, y no habrá nada en el mundo a perseguirme, cuando todo esto acabará.”

Michael lo odió y también odió a sí mismo porque seguía estando allí escuchándolo.

Si no hubiera estado esa verja entre ellos probablemente lo habría golpeado, lo habría golpeado y punto, porque no podía hacer nada más, y por eso también se sentía increíblemente frustrado.

Levantó la mirada, seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto, determinado a ya no tener miedo de un hombre en ese estado, de un hombre que más que su rabia tendría que haber suscitado su piedad.

“¿De verdad piensas de poderlo hacer?” le preguntó, la voz finalmente calma. “¿De verdad piensas que en cuanto llevado a cabo el trabajo te dejarán ir como si no hubiera pasado nada?” hizo un sonido de desdén, antes de ponerse frente a la verja, cerca de Mahone. “Eres un testigo y van a eliminarte, como hicieron con todos. Cuando acabarás de matar el último de nosotros, vas a firmar tu condena, pues acabará tus días rogando de recibir quien sabe qué gracia para perdonarte de todo lo que hiciste, ¿pero sabes qué? Nunca va a pasar, porque lo que quieres no es que el mundo olvide de Oscar Shales. Eres tú que quieres olvidarlo, y por esto aceptaste de hacer algo así.”

Aunque hubiera querido seguir acusándolo, Alex no le dio tiempo.

“¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero y lo que pienso? No finjas de conocerme, porque la idea que tienes de mí sólo llega de haber ido a hablar con mi mujer fingiendo de ser otra persona. Tú no me conoces, Scofield.” despotricó, y Michael no pudo evitar de notar como hubiera pronto pasado al apellido, en esa circunstancia.

“Tal vez no conozco a ti personalmente.” admitió. “Pero al final no eres mucho más diferente que personas que buscan el camino más fácil para escaparse de sus errores, Alexander.” concluyó, haciendo como para irse, seguido por la voz del federal.

“Cuando nos volveremos a ver, Michael, vas a arrepentirte de no haberme matado.”

Scofield no se preocupó de contestar, y alcanzó a Sara afuera del almacén, siguiendo reflexionando en las palabras de Mahone.

No iba a arrepentirse de no haberlo matado, porque era algo que no habría hecho en ninguna circunstancia.

Iba a seguir escapando de él, iba a seguir tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, de hacer finalmente algo que él no pudiera prever, e iba a seguir por su camino.

Sin embargo, sentía una especie de melancolía por ese hombre, sin tener éxito de entender porque tuviera que entristecerse por alguien que estaba tratando de hacerle daño.

Había visto la desesperación en sus ojos, y esto le había quitado todo temor por él.

Había visto en el fondo de su mirada un mal que sabía no poder ser curado, y sólo le habría gustado que se diera cuenta de eso, que se diera cuenta de cómo fuera inútil ese masacro, cuanto poco alivio iba a llevar a sus demonios, pero era algo que no le competía.

Estaban el uno contra el otro, y él había dado ya su compasión a demasiadas causas para poderse permitir de sentir piedad por él.

Lo dejó en ese almacén, seguro que habría llegado alguien para liberarlo, seguro que en cuanto afuera de esa jaula iba a volver tras él y que todavía lo habría perseguido.

Y Michael estaba harto de escaparse de hombres más desesperados que él.

Sólo quería poderse parar y gritar toda su frustración, pero todavía no había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

En cuanto le hubiera sido regalado aún sólo un momento de paz, iba a pensar a todo.

Ahora, sólo podía seguir corriendo. 


End file.
